Pura Sorte
by Tici
Summary: UA. SasuSaku. Um chefe lindo, uma noiva pirada, um garotinho super fofo... Depois disso, como a vida de Sakura vai ficar? OBRIGADA A TODOS! ATUALIZADA! CAP 9 ON! DESCULPE A DEMORA!
1. Chapter 1

Pura sorte...

Oi!

Então, essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto, espero que gostem... Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno nunca foi uma dessas pessoas realmente sortudas, sabe? Pra falar a verdade, ela é uma completa e total azarada! Tanto que nem ela conseguiu acreditar que conseguiu arranjar trabalho numa das melhores revistas da cidade.

Ela seria secretária do editor-chefe daquela revista, Sasuke Uchiha. Ela estava animada para começar, já que esse era seu primeiro trabalho realmente decente nesses últimos tempos... Sem nenhum risco de acidentes.

E finalmente chegou o dia! Estava bem arrumada, uma blusa azul, uma saia preta pouco a altura dos joelhos, meia calça bege, um sapato de salto agulha preto e seus longos cabelos rosados presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

Bem, seu trabalho era um pouco longe e ela teria de pegar uma condução se quisesse chegar lá. Era um dia meio chuvoso, então ela decidiu pegar seu guarda-chuva. Saiu do prédio (o qual não era um prédio luxuoso, na verdade, ela morava numa quitinete) e abriu o guarda chuva. Infelizmente, o vento forte acabou quebrando-o e ela começava a ficar molhada. Ela foi um pouco mais para a ponta da calçada, para tentar pegar um táxi. Infelizmente, um dos carros que vinha em tamanha velocidade acabou passando em cima de uma poça d'água e acabou molhando-a.

Olhou para o relógio. Percebeu que, se ela se apressasse, iria conseguir pegar o trem e chegaria a tempo ao seu trabalho. Felizmente, o trem estava na hora (o que acontecia raramente quando ela realmente precisava pegá-lo), mas, como nada é perfeito, acabou quebrando seu salto no degrau que havia para poder entrar no trem. Quando conseguiu entrar no trem, foi abordada por um assaltante, que acabou levando sua bolsa, seu colar e seus brincos.

Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos. Havia aprendido a conviver com aquilo... Como eu disse, nunca havia sido a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo... Sabe aquelas probabilidades de uma em um bilhão...? Então, adivinhem... Ela era sempre essa uma. Se essa for a probabilidade um raio acertar a cabeça de uma pessoa, podem esperar porque o raio cairá sobre ela. E, essa era a probabilidade de ela conseguir esse emprego... E ela conseguiu. Não podia estar mais orgulhosa do que estava agora, mesmo tendo acontecido essa série de coisas... Se ela deixasse que isso a intimidasse, ela nunca teria aprendido a viver.

Até que o trem foi bem rápido dessa vez. Então ela correu (sobre um único salto) uns quatro quarteirões e, finalmente, entrou no prédio onde trabalharia durante... Bem, se ela quisesse arranjar em algum outro lugar decente ela teria que trabalhar ali por, pelo menos, uns 6 meses.

Quando ela ia entrando no prédio em que trabalharia, o guarda a parou.

- Sinto muito, senhora... Somente pessoas autorizadas.

- Mas eu sou autorizada... Eu trabalho aqui!

- Aham, tá bom... Deixe-me ver sua identidade.

- Mas roubaram a minha bolsa...

- Tá... Eu vou fingir que eu acredito... Por favor, circulando...

- Mas... Eu vim aqui a uma semana atrás, fiz a entrevista para a secretária do senhor Uchiha e fui contratada!

- Anda, moça, por favor, circulando...

- É sério... Eu preciso entrar nesse prédio agora senão vou ser despedida sem nem mesmo ter trabalhado!

O guarda já nem estava mais dando atenção àquela moça. Ela estava tentando explicar àquele guarda o que havia acontecido em seu trajeto, desde que saiu de casa até agora. O guarda fingia não o escutar.

Um moço, mais ou menos, da mesma idade de Sakura acabara de passar por ali.

- Bom dia senhor Uchiha. – disse o guarda, abrindo espaço para o homem passar.

- Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha? – perguntou Sakura, em voz alta, para que o rapaz pudesse escutar.

- Isso mesmo. – Sasuke disse, virando-se. –Quem é essa? – perguntou ao guarda.

- Não... Não é ninguém, senhor.

- Eu sou Sakura Haruno. Há algumas semanas eu estive aqui e fiz a entrevista para ser sua assistente e...

- Deixe-a entrar. – disse Sasuke.

O guarda olhou-a.

- Teve sorte, garota... – acabando de dizer isso, deixou-a entrar.

"É... Eu acho que sim...", pensou a garota, toda feliz. Ela ia se aproximando de Sasuke para poder se apresentar melhor, mas o rapaz já foi logo dizendo:

- A forma que você está vestida é inaceitável. E olha a sujeira que você fez...

- Mas senhor, o que aconteceu foi... – a moça ia tentar explicar.

- Da próxima vez que isso acontecer, você estará na rua. – disse o garoto, finalizando a conversa.

Os dois pegaram o elevador, em silêncio. E, quando chegaram ao andar indicado, uma moça de cabelos longos e azulados foi os recebendo.

- Bom dia, senhor Uchiha. –dizendo isso, entregou ao rapaz várias pastas.

- Bom dia, Hinata. Então, qual a minha agenda? –disse Sasuke, entregando as várias pastas que havia recebido a Sakura.

- Bem, às 9 o senhor tem uma reunião com o editor da revista _Runaway_, às 10:30 o senhor ficou de falar da sua proposta ao diretor da _Sperkly_, às 11 o senhor ficou de fazer arranjos para esse desfile que vai ter agora, ao meio dia o senhor ficou de almoçar com Ino, sua noiva, às 1 o senhor... – e a menina continuou falando todos os seus compromissos, os quais acabavam às 6 da tarde.

- Ok... Muito obrigado Hinata... – agradeceu o Uchiha. – Bem, esta aqui é Sakura Haruno, minha nova assistente, será que você... – o garoto nem precisou terminar a frase.

- Claro, senhor, sem problemas! – respondeu com um sorriso.

Sasuke sorriu e foi caminhando até a sua sala, localizada ao final do corredor, virando a direita.

Logo o olhar de Hinata se volta para Sakura.

- Seja bem vinda a _Poise_. – disse a garota, sorrindo gentilmente. – Bem, acho que você está precisando de roupas secas, não?

- Ah, eu tô sim... – a garota sorriu.

- O que aconteceu? – Hinata tentou puxar assunto.

- Ah, é uma longa história... – disse.

- Pode me contar, sou toda ouvidos.

Enquanto caminhavam para o departamento de roupas, Sakura foi contando o que havia acontecido...

_Continua..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi de novo!

Bem, ficou um pouco longa, né? Mas, espero que tenham gostado... Bem, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews...

Beijos!

My princess Anna 


	2. Chapter 2

Pura sorte

Oi!

Então? Gostaram? Bem, eu espero que sim... Os agradecimentos a todas as reviews estão lá no final, ok? Boa leitura!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata estava tentando escolher uma roupa adequada para Sakura, enquanto esta última estava lhe contando o que havia acontecido...

-... E pra piorar, o guarda não quis me deixar entrar!

- Puxa... Que barra, hein? – respondeu Hinata.

- É... Mas por sorte o senhor Uchiha vinha chegando... Aí eu me identifiquei e ele me deixou entrar.

- Nossa, que bom! Imagina se ele não tivesse chegado... Você ia ser mandada embora sem nem ter trabalhado...

- É...

- Achei! Aqui... – disse Hinata, entregando a Sakura uma blusa rosa clara e uma calça preta. – Você pode se vestir ali, no final do corredor... E aqui... –disse, entregando a ela uma toalha. – Para você se enxugar.

- Obrigada... Sabe, você é a primeira pessoa a ser gentil comigo hoje...

- É... As pessoas aqui não costumam ser muito... Agradáveis... Elas acham que aqui tudo é uma competição... Que só sobrevive o mais forte...

Silêncio.

- Bem, eu tenho que voltar para o meu posto... – disse Hinata. – Assim que você acabar de se trocar, me procure para eu te dar as instruções...

Acabando de dizer isso, Hinata se retirou. Sakura foi se trocar. Nunca foi muito chegada a moda, mas até que aquela roupa lhe caía bem. Ajeitou os longos cabelos e olhou o espelho. Nada mal...

Saiu do vestiário e foi procurar Hinata, como ela tinha dito. Ao chegar onde a garota estava, esta a olhou e sorriu.

- Nada mal, hein? –disse Hinata.

- É... Eu amei esta roupa...

- Bem, todas elas são da empresa e estão a disposição dos funcionários.

- Nossa, se eu soubesse disso teria vindo com a minha roupa de ginástica para poder me trocar aqui.

- É o que a maioria das mulheres faz...

Acabando de dizer isso, ela pegou algumas pastas e as deu a Sakura.

- Bem... –ia dizendo Hinata. – Você tem que ir a _Runaway _e pegar esse modelo de vestido aqui, depois você terá de ir a _Sophie _(gente, quase não sei nome de marca, então tô inventando algumas, ok?) entregar uma bolsa _Prada_ que você vai pegar lá na _Victor Hugo_, depois você tem que ir lá na _Saks_ pegar uma blusa... Ah, eles sabem qual é a blusa, é só dizer que é a reserva de Sasuke Uchiha, e quando estiver vindo pra cá, você deve passar Numa livraria e comprar o livro _Anna Banana_ (finge que existe... :P) para o filhinho do senhor Sasuke... E, tente chegar aqui na hora do almoço, ok?

- Tá bom... – disse Sakura, acabando de anotar todas as instruções que ela havia lhe passado. – Bem, onde devo deixar o vestido que vou pegar na _Runaway_?

- É pra trazer pra cá.

- Tá certo... Você disse que Sasuke tem um filho?

- Sakura...

- Quê?

- O tempo.

- Ah, tá certo. – dizendo isso, saiu correndo que nem uma desesperada, tropeçando em tudo o que via pela frente.

Bem, como previsto por vocês, esse tempo que ela passou na rua não foi um dos melhores... Não conseguiu pegar táxi nenhum e, quando finalmente conseguiu, a rua engarrafou como num passe de mágica. Depois de sua tentativa desastrosa do táxi, tentou pegar um metrô, que dessa vez estava atrasadíssimo. Ela decidiu ir a pé. Começou a chover e todas as pastas que ela carregava começaram a ficar molhadas. Quando chegou nos lugares em que a Hinata tinha mandado ela ir teve de esperar um tempão porque nada "constava no sistema". E, quando finalmente havia feito tudo, só faltava comprar o livro... Adivinha? A livraria tinha fechado. Teve de ir numa livraria "um pouco" mais longe, onde não havia o livro. Ela procurou aquele maldito livro em praticamente todas as livrarias do bairro até que finalmente achou. E, finalmente, poderia voltar para a empresa. Mas, infelizmente, havia perdido a hora do almoço.

Sua barriga roncava, chegava a estar fraca.

- Toma... – disse Hinata, entregando-a algo que estava embrulhado. – É um sanduíche. Eu não te vi na hora do almoço e achei melhor guardar este sanduíche, sabe? Por precaução...

- Muito obrigada! – disse Sakura, pegando o sanduíche da mão da pobre moça e comendo-o vorazmente.

Quando acabou de comer o sanduíche, chegaram duas pessoas: uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, muito bem vestida, e um garotinho que aparentava ter uns... 4 anos de idade.

- ME SOLTA! –dizia o garotinho.

- Ah, garoto... –disse a loira. –Vou me casar com seu pai... E em breve serei a sua _mamãe_. – disse esta última palavra num tom de deboche.

- VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SER A MINHA MÃE!

- Quer saber? Não vou mesmo, porque eu vou te mandar para um colégio interno bem longe daqui... E eu e seu pai não teremos de te ver nunca mais...

O garoto tentou segurar o choro, sem sucesso.

- E pare de chorar, seu moleque piolhento! Não suporto choro de criança!

Dizendo isso, a loira se aproximou da mesa de Hinata.

- O Sasuke tá aí? – perguntou.

- Sim senhora.

- Ótimo. – dizendo isso, entrou na sala do Uchiha.

Silêncio. Só se ouvia o garoto chorar.

- Nossa... Quem é aquela... aquela... – ia dizendo Sakura.

- Bruxa? – disse a voz do garotinho, que estava sentado num sofá não muito longe da mesa de Sakura.

- Inari, não fale assim da noiva do seu pai... – disse Hinata, tentando suavizar as coisas.

- Mas ela é uma bruxa! BRUXA! BRUXA! BRUXA! – disse o garoto, ainda chorando.

- Nisso eu concordo com o garoto... – disse Sakura, em tom baixo, só para a Hinata ouvir, mas parece que o garotinho também ouviu, pois começou a rir.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e se aproximou da mesa de Sakura.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou o menino.

- Me chamo Sakura... E você?

- Eu sou Inari, filho de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Você é o filho do senhor Uchiha? Então quer dizer que aquela mulher... – olhou para Hinata.

- É Ino, a noiva do senhor Uchiha.

- AI, EU SÓ DOU MANCADA! ACABEI DE CHAMAR A MINHA FUTURA PATROA DE BRUXA!

- Mas ela é mesmo... – disse Inari. – Não se preocupe, não falo nada pro papai... – olhou para os dois lados. – Esse vai ser o nosso segredo.

A menina de cabelos rosados sorriu.

- Ah, aqui Inari, o seu livro... – disse Sakura, entregando ao garoto o livro que suou tanto para conseguir... E, que pela carinha do menino, todo aquele trabalho valeu muito a pena.

A porta do escritório de Sasuke Uchiha se abriu. Saiu ele e a sua noiva.

- Inari, meu filho! – disse Sasuke, sorrindo e abrindo os braços.

Inari pulou nos braços do pai.

- PAPAI! – disse, abraçando o pai com muito carinho.

Sasuke olha para Sakura.

- Vejo que conheceu minha nova assistente...

- É... E ela é muito legal...

Sakura sorriu, mas, quando abriu os olhos, Viu o olhar raivoso de Ino para ela.

- É mesmo, filho? – perguntou Sasuke a Inari.

- Aham... Ela é bem mais legal que a Ino, papai. Troca a Ino por ela, por favor.

Quando o garoto acabou de falar isso, só faltou Ino pegar uma arma e fuzilar a assistente de seu noivo, mas foi mais ou menos o que ela fez, só que com o olhar.

Sasuke só olhou para Sakura, meio envergonhado.

- Desculpe... – disse o rapaz.

- Ah, não tem importância... – respondeu.

- Sabe como é, né? Crianças...

- É...

O garoto pareceu meio ofendido:

- "Sabe como é, né? Crianças..." – imitou o pai. –Eu tô falando sério papai! Ela é bem mais legal e gentil que a Ino.

- JÁ CHEGA INARI! – Sasuke repreendeu o filho, bravo.

O garoto se assustou um pouco e um silêncio brutal invadiu aquela sala. Sasuke só olhou para Hinata e disse calmamente:

- Estarei de volta às 2.

- Ok, senhor... –respondeu. –Só não se esqueça da reunião das 3:30!

Sasuke consentiu com a cabeça e saiu com o filho e com a noiva do local.

- Eu sei que ele vai esquecer... – murmurou Hinata.

Sakura ficou com o olhar congelado olhando para a porta por onde eles haviam saído.

- Você viu como ela tratou o menino...? –murmura.

- Quem? A Ino? – perguntou Hinata. –Ah, ela sempre faz isso com o Inari... E ele é uma criança tão doce...

- Sasuke não sabe, né?

- Saberia se fosse mais presente na vida do menino. Depois que a ex-mulher dele morreu ele nunca mais foi o mesmo pai atencioso e carinhoso que era...

Sakura volta seu olhar para Hinata.

- Como assim...?

- Quando Inari tinha 2 anos, a mulher dele adoeceu e morreu... Ninguém nunca conseguiu descobrir o que ela teve...

Sakura somente fica em silêncio.

- E... –continuou Hinata. –Sasuke acha que Inari precisa de... De uma figura feminina dentro de casa para ficar com Inari... Por isso ele escolheu a Ino, apesar de nunca amá-la, ela o ama e ele acredita que tendo ela para auxiliar Inari a vida vai... Melhorar.

- Mas, na verdade, ele está causando um grande mal ao filho... E a si mesmo.

Hinata suspira.

- Ei... Isso não é da nossa conta, Sakura.

- Tem razão... – disse, se ajeitando na mesa. –Então, o que fazemos agora?

- Esperamos.

- O que?

- Alguém aparecer, alguma ligação, alguma... – quando ia acabar o que dizia, entra na sala um rapaz de cabelos loiros e lindos olhos azuis.

- Oi, Hinata-chan! – disse o moço, colocando em cima da mesa dela um pacote e algumas cartas. – Entrega pro Sasuke.

- Ah, oi, Naruto... - disse a moça, num tom meio... Apaixonado?

Ele simplesmente sorri.

- Você pode assinar aqui? – pergunta Naruto, entregando-a uma prancheta.

- Ah, claro! – disse, pegando uma caneta e assinando. (Sakura só estava assistindo aquela ceninha, quase caindo na gargalhada).

- Bem, obrigado, Hinata-chan!

- De nada, Naruto-kun...

E o rapaz saiu do estabelecimento.

_Continua..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi!

Me empolguei de novo... -'

Bem, eu espero que vocês também tenham gostado desse capítulo e eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews:

**neko-chan X3** – Oi! Muito obrigada! Ah, que bom que você gostou... Espero que também tenha curtido esse capítulo também... Beijos!

**Uchiha Ayu** – Oi! Realmente, eu não queria estar na pele dela... o.o

Hauhauahuahauhaua. Bem, está aqui o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado... - Beijos!

**-Sakamoto e Motoko- **- Oi! Concordo! XD Ah, tadinha, né? Será que fui muito má com ela...? Hum... Deixo isso ao seu critério. Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos!

**Tsubame Hitori **– Oi! Realmente, coitadinha dela... hauahuahaua

Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos!

Bem, é isso... Não esqueçam dos reviews, ok?

Beijos!

My princess Anna 


	3. Chapter 3

Pura sorte

Oi!

E aí? Tudo bem? Então... Eu venho agradecer a todos vocês que estão lendo a minha fic, a todos vocês que estão deixando reviews... E quero dizer que vocês todos são muito importantes pra mim... Porque são vocês que me dão ânimo pra continuar... Então, obrigada!!! Bem, não enrolarei mais... Aqui está o novo capítulo... Boa leitura!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ainda estava prendendo o riso quando Hinata voltou o olhar pra ela.

- "Ui, Naruto-kun..." – disse, imitando Hinata, com uma voz melosa. – "Ah, Hinata-chan..." – imitou Naruto, com uma voz um pouco mais grave, mas não menos melosa.

- Ah, deixa disso, vai! – disse Hinata, meio corada.

Sakura começa a rir.

- Eu e Naruto somos só amigos, tá? – disse, num tom imponente, mas ainda estava meio corada.

- Aham... Sei... – disse, sarcástica.

Hinata somente voltou a olhar os documentos que estava olhando. Sakura fica só rindo, até que o telefone toca.

- O que eu faço? – Sakura entra em pânico.

- Atende, criatura! – responde Hinata.

Sakura pega o telefone.

- Escritório do senhor Sasuke Uchiha. Quem fala é a secretária dele, Sakura Haruno. Em que posso ajudar?

- Ui, mandou bem... – disse Hinata, em voz baixa para Sakura ouvir.

-Ah! Oi senhor Sasuke...

- _Sakura... Pode me fazer um favor? _– disse a voz do outro lado do telefone.

- Claro.

- _É que a Ino esqueceu o celular aí... Você pode trazê-lo? _

- Ah, posso sim... Onde é que vocês estão?

- _Estaremos sentados no parque, ok?_

- Ok, estarei aí em breve. – dizendo isso, desligou o telefone.

- Era o Sasuke? – perguntou Hinata.

- Era sim...

- O que ele queria?

- A senhora Ino esqueceu o celular aqui... Ele pediu para levá-lo... – disse, se levantando.

Ela entrou na sala do Sasuke. Foi até a mesa dele, onde tinha um celular, com certeza era de sua noiva. Não pode deixar de notar uma foto que tinha em sua mesa. Pareciam estar numa praia, o Sasuke, o Inari e uma mulher de longos cabelos escuros, com os olhos cor de mel. Inari estava sentado no colo dela, com um baldinho na cabeça e Sasuke estava sentado ao lado deles. Pareciam estar felizes.

- Essa deve ser a ex-mulher dele... – murmurou, em voz baixa.

Depois de um longo tempo olhando para aquela foto, ela finalmente pegou o celular (o qual estava com uma chamada perdida). Sakura, como era muito curiosa, quis ver quem havia ligado.

- Hinata! – chamou.

- Quê? – respondeu, de onde estava sentada.

- Quem é Gaara?

- Sei lá... Por que?

Sakura somente coloca o celular no bolso.

- Por nada...

Ela somente saiu do escritório e encontrou-os sentados no parque.

- Oi... – disse Sakura, educadamente.

- Nossa... Que demora! – reclamou Ino.

- Desculpe... – respondeu.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura... – disse o pequeno Inari. – Até que você não demorou tanto...

"_Ah, esse moleque me paga..."_, pensou Ino. Ela simplesmente odiava ser contrariada.

- Er... Senhorita Ino... – chamou Sakura.

- Pra você, **FUTURA** senhora Uchiha. – respondeu.

- Ah, sim... Desculpe novamente, é que havia uma chamada perdida...

- Ah, devia ser do Sasuke...

- Não, não... Era de um tal de "Gaara".

Ino simplesmente congelou.

- Amor... – disse Ino, virando-se para Sasuke. – Desculpe, tenho que ir... Sabe como é, né? Negócios...

- Mas... – ia dizendo Sasuke, mas parece que a loira nem deu atenção, pois saiu andando o mais rápido que conseguia.

Sasuke somente olha para Sakura.

- Er... Desculpe... – pobre mulher, não sabia o que fazer.

- Não, tudo bem... – respondeu o chefe. – Então eu acho que...

- Quer passear com a gente, Sakura? – perguntou Inari, todo feliz.

Sakura somente olhou para seu chefe.

- Bem, acho melhor vocês passearem sozinhos... – disse Sasuke. – Eu tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco... E, Sakura... Pode tirar essa tarde de folga com o meu filho, ok?

- Ok... – respondeu Sakura, sorrindo.

- Somente leve-o para o escritório às 6, compreendido?

- Sim...

- Ótimo... Então, divirta-se, filho... – dizendo isso, saiu andando em direção ao escritório.

Sakura olhou para Inari. Dava pra perceber uma ponta de decepção no rosto dele.

- Eu queria que papai viesse com a gente... – disse o garoto, desolado.

- Ah... – disse Sakura. – Seu pai é um homem muito ocupado, mas se importa com você...

- Você acha é?

- Tenho certeza... – disse, limpando as lágrimas que caiam no rosto da pequena criança. – Então... Onde você quer ir?

O garoto olhou para Sakura.

- Anda... Escolhe... – incentivou a mulher.

- A gente pode... Tomar um sorvete? – perguntou.

- Claro! – respondeu, sorrindo.

- E depois a gente vai ao cinema!

- Você escolhe o filme...

Eles fizeram o que tinham programado. E, querem saber, há tanto tempo que Inari não se sentia tão feliz... E, por mais engraçado que pareça, Sakura dessa vez não sofreu nenhum arranhão... Pena que o tempo passou tão rápido e já estava na hora de irem para o escritório. Chegaram lá exatamente às 6 horas.

Sasuke estava saindo se sua sala.

- E aí, filho? Como foi o passeio? – perguntou, pegando o filho no colo.

- Papai... Foi muito legal... Eu e a Sakura...

- No caminho você me conta filho... Só deixa-me fechar tudo aqui...

Sasuke olhou para Sakura.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu.

Sakura sorriu.

- Disponha, senhor. – respondeu.

Ele foi fechando seu escritório enquanto todo o pessoal ia saindo.

Em pouco tempo, Sakura chegou em casa. Tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Ela se olhou no espelho. Ficou lembrando do dia, do que havia feito, do pequeno Inari, da foto que havia visto, de Hinata, de Ino... E do senhor Sasuke. Esse, apesar de ter sido um dia difícil, ela sentiu que no momento em que entrou naquele prédio, no prédio em que agora trabalhava, sua vida mudaria para sempre.

- Devo estar ficando biruta... – disse a si mesma, rindo.

Ela depois somente apagou a luz e foi dormir.

_Continua..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá de novo, queridas pessoas! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo ( e do final desse longo dia...). Bem, agradeço pelas reviews:

**Nihal elphic – **Bem que eu pensei dele fazer isso! o.o hauhauhaua Brincadeira, tá? Ah! E a resposta à sua pergunta só estará no próximo capítulo... ;D Muito obrigada e beijos!

**Tsubame Hitori** – Oi! Tomara que tenha gostado... Bem, a Sakura realmente vai precisar de ajuda... E, quanto a Ino, vamos juntar nela! XD Brincadeira... E a Hinata e o Naruto, olha que bonitinhos... "Hinata-chan..." "Naruto-kun..." XD Beijos!

**Sophye Whitfield – **Oi! Ah, muito obrigada... Que bom que você tá gostando... Tá aqui a continuação, tomara que você tenha gostado também... Beijos!

**neko-chan X3 –** Ino bruxa! Bruxa! Bruxa! Bruxa! ò.ó O Inari realmente não merece isso... Bem, tomara que você tenha gostado... Beijos!

**viih-chan – **Por favor, faça o que quiser, mas deixe o pato fora disso! XD Que bom que esteja gostando... Muito obrigada... Sabe, não sei se vou deixar você casar com o Inari não (tá mais escroto ainda. XD). Bem, espero que tenha gostado da continuação... Beijos!

**-Sakamoto e Motoko- **- Verdade... O azar dela acaba se transformando em sorte... (que inveja, até eu queria um chefe que nem ela tem... XD). Bem, espero que tenham gostado... Beijos!

Bem, agradeço aos que leram e peço para que deixem reviews... Tá?

Beijos!

My princess Anna. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pura sorte

Oi! E aí? Estão gostando? Espero que sim... Bem, aí vai mais um capítulo... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma manhã daquelas frias, daquelas que amanheciam chovendo, típicas nessa época de inverno. Num dos quartos de um dos hotéis mais luxuosos da cidade, uma mulher loira se levanta, recolhendo sua roupa espalhada pelo quarto e se vestindo. Na cama, um homem ruivo estava deitado, já acordado.

- Esse seu _noivo_ não mata essa sua_ fome_, não? – pergunta o ruivo.

- Você sabe que ele não tem tempo, né Gaara... – diz, acabando de vestir a roupa e se jogando em cima dele.

- Ele não te ama, Ino.

- E precisa me amar pra me fazer uma das mulheres mais ricas do país?

O silêncio toma conta do quarto.

- E você só se importa com o dinheiro? Ou, na verdade, você gosta dele?

Ela somente o beija.

- Você sabe muito bem de quem eu gosto... E do que eu gosto... – responde Ino.

- Será que eu sei mesmo? – diz, ficando sentado.

- Ah, sabe... E como sabe...

- Então, se é assim... – diz, a pegando pela cintura e deixando-a debaixo dele, e começava a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Você sabe que agora não dá, né, Gaara... Tenho que ir trabalhar...

- Não dá pra você faltar o trabalho só hoje?

- Não mesmo... Hoje eu tenho uma reunião com o gerente, depois eu vou jantar com o meu noivo... Mas à noite, por que você não passa lá em casa para batermos um papinho... Só nós dois... Aí eu te mostro o meu apartamento... A sala, a cozinha, o banheiro, o quarto... – diz, entrelaçando suas pernas na cintura do ruivo.

Nesse momento, o celular de Ino toca.

- - - - - - - -

- Ah, então nosso jantar continua de pé? – vai dizendo Sasuke. – Não, só pra confirmar... É? Então tá... Até mais tarde, então... Beijos!

- Bom dia, senhor Uchiha... – diz Sakura, entrando em sua sala, entregando-o uma xícara de café e alguns papéis.

- Bom dia, Haruno... – disse, tomando um gole de café. – Ontem meu filho não parou de falar do que vocês fizeram, do filme que vocês viram...

- Inari é uma criança muito doce... Tem sorte de tê-lo como filho...

Sasuke sorri.

- Eu quero te propor uma coisa, Sakura...

- O que...? – pergunta, meio assustada.

- Você trabalhar aqui até às 5 e ficar até às 7:30 sendo babá do Inari.

- Eu...

- Não se preocupe, os pagamentos serão separados, não vai ser babá de graça.

Sakura sorri.

- Eu adoraria, senhor Sasuke...

- Então você irá direto daqui até minha casa, menos nas sextas, sábados e domingos... Ele passa na casa do avô.

- Sim senhor.

- Você começará hoje mesmo... Aqui está o meu endereço, todos os telefones que você irá precisar e a escola fica nesse último endereço... – diz, entregando-a um papel com tudo anotado.

- Ok... Obrigada, senhor Sasuke.

O dia passou como outro qualquer, sem muitos afazeres. Receberam alguns telefonemas, marcaram algumas reuniões, Naruto passou por lá pra fazer outra entrega... Nada demais...

- Nossa! Já são 4:50! Tenho que ir... – diz Sakura, pegando suas coisas.

- Mas... – ia dizendo Hinata.

- Agora eu sou babá do Inari, tenho que estar no colégio dele daqui a 10 minutos...

Hinata sorri.

- Então, boa sorte... – diz.

Sakura sai do prédio desesperada. O colégio era um pouco longe... E isso, definitivamente, não era bom. "E se eu não conseguir chegar a tempo?" , pensava Sakura, "Vou ser despedida na mesma hora... Não, concentre-se Sakura! Você vai conseguir! Ai... Quem eu quero enganar... Todos sabem que não tem chance de eu conseguir e..." enquanto ela estava pensando, um táxi pára no sinal. Ela olha, sem acreditar.

- TAXI! – chama.

O táxi imediatamente dá ré e a deixa entrar.

- Nesse endereço aqui, por favor.

O táxi sai voado ao local que Sakura tinha indicado. E, para sua surpresa, ela chega lá exatamente às 5 horas.

- São R$ 7,50. – diz o taxista.

Ela entrega o dinheiro e sai à procura de Inari.

- SAKURA! – ela escuta uma voz vindo de trás dela.

- Oi, Inari... – ela se vira, sorrindo.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Seu pai não te contou?

- Não...

- Eu vou ser a sua babá agora.

O garoto sorri e a abraça.

- Então anda... – vai dizendo o garoto a puxando. – Vamos pra casa!

Eles fazem uma caminhada animada. Inari vai contando o que havia acontecido na escola, com quem ele tinha brigado, o que tinha aprendido... E, apesar da casa de Sasuke ser beeem longe, eles nem sentiram a distância.

Ao chegarem ao prédio, Sakura olha tudo em volta. "Nossa...", pensa, "Que prédio lindo... Tem até porteiro, e zelador... Nossa... É tão diferente de onde eu moro...".

- Anda, Sakura! – dizia Inari, entrando no elevador. – Nossa casa é no 12° andar...

- HÃ?!

- 12° andar.

- Quantos andares tem esse prédio?

- 15.

Inari vai explicando como é o prédio até eles chegarem ao apartamento. Ao abrir a porta, Sakura fica encantada. "Mas que sala enorme... Tem até lareira... E TV de plasma... E olha esse sofá! Que mesa de centro linda...", pensava.

- Vem... – diz Inari, a puxando. – Como pode ver, aqui é a sala... Ali ficam os quartos, que ficam perto dos banheiros... E ali é a cozinha...

- Nossa... Você uma casa muito linda...

Inari sorri.

- Você tá com fome? – pergunta Sakura.

- Tô sim...

Ela foi e fez um lanche para eles... O tempo passou tão depressa que ela nem percebeu. Quando se deu conta, Sasuke já havia chegado.

- Sakura...? – ele diz, a olhando.

Ela simplesmente congelou.

- Er... Senhor Uchiha... Eu já estava de saída... – diz, pegando suas coisas. – Sua casa é muito linda.

Quando ia saindo, ele a perguntou:

- Você já jantou?

Ela o olhou.

- Não senhor...

- E pare de me chamar de senhor... Por favor...

- Sim se... Quero dizer, sim.

Sasuke olha para seu filho.

- Inari, ponha mais um prato à mesa...

Inari fica com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Tá bom, papai! – diz, indo a cozinha colocar os pratos.

Sakura olha para Sasuke.

- Mas, sem querer me intrometer, você não ia jantar com a sua noiva?

- É... Mas ela disse que aconteceu um imprevisto e não pode ir ao nosso jantar...

- - - - - - - -

Era um apartamento de solteiro. Não era num prédio luxuoso nem nada... Era só um simples apartamento. A campanhia começa a tocar insistentemente.

- Já vai! Já vai... – diz o ruivo indo a direção da porta.

Ao abrir, viu uma mulher loira com um lindo vestido.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – pergunta o homem. – Pensei que fosse jantar com seu noivo.

- Sabe como é, né... Surgiu um "imprevisto".

Ele abre caminho para que ela entre e fecha a porta.

Ela o olha.

- Tá vendo esse vestido aqui? Foi ele quem me deu...

- É mesmo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, _inocentemente._

- Pois eu sei de uma coisa que podemos fazer que você não vai precisar dele... – diz, abraçando-a pela cintura.

_Continua..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uau! Consegui acabar um dia num único cap.! Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado... Bem, agradeço às reviews:

**-Sakamoto e Motoko- **- Espero não ter demorado muito... Ah, que bom que você gostou tanto assim... Muito obrigada... Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também... Beijos!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 **– Sejamos sinceras: quem não quer um chefe como Sasuke Uchiha? Ele é... Perfeito... - Só não pode ter noiva, né? XD Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui... Beijos!

**Danizinha **– Oi... Obrigada... Que bom que esteja gostando... O Inari é um fofo mesmo, né? Beijos!

**Lovenly **– Oi! Obrigada... Nossa... Você quer capítulos mais longos... O.O Pode deixar! XD Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Tsubame Hitori **– HAUHAUAHUAHUAUAHAUAUHAUHAU Eu amo fazer essas ceninhas melosas... XD É mesmo, a Ino tem que pagar pelo que ela tá fazendo... Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Uchiha Ayu **– Oi... Ah,que bom que gostou... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também... Beijos!

**Sah Rebelde **– Oi! Eles dois estão mesmo uma gracinha... Verdade, ela era muito azarada... XD Bem, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo... Beijos!

**Oyzukai Sakura – **Nossa, que honra ter uma nova leitora... - Que bom que você tá gostando... E, bem, era isso que você tava pensando: X XD Espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

Agradeço a todos que leram e peço para que, por favor, deixem reviews...

Beijos!

My princess Anna 


	5. Chapter 5

Pura sorte

Oi!

Então? O que estão achando? Com muita raiva da Ino? XD Bem, de qualquer modo, agradeço a **todos **os que estão lendo essa fic. Então, acho que vejo vocês lá em baixo, ok? Boa leitura pra vocês!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As semanas foram se passando. Sakura e Sasuke estavam cada vez mais próximos. Começavam falando do Inari, e terminavam falando de como estavam suas vidas, do que eles gostavam, do que faziam a cada dia.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. – chega Sakura, como de costume, entregando-o uma xícara de café.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – responde, entregando-a alguns papéis e dando um gole em seu café.

- É hoje que o candidato à vaga vem aqui? – pergunta, dando uma olhada na ficha de quem ia ser entrevistado.

- É sim e ele vem essa tarde.

- Gaara... De onde será que já ouvi esse nome...?

- Deve ter ouvido de vários lugares. Ele é um grande publicitário... Pode conseguir que a gente consiga mais desfiles, mais sócios, mais dinheiro...

- E que horas que ele vem?

- Marquei às 4.

- Mas você já não tinha marcado aquela reunião...?

- Sim, mas a reunião começa às 3.

- E você realmente acha que eles vão acabar antes das 3:45?

- Mas a entrevista é às 4.

- Leva 15 minutos a ida e a volta de lá até aqui.

- Caramba... Tem razão... – Sasuke então olha para Sakura. – Então, você faz a entrevista.

- QUÊ?!

- Isso mesmo... Você faz a entrevista...

- E eu vou ter que dar uma resposta pra ele, tipo "você está contratado"?

- É.

- Mas...

Nesse momento Sasuke se levanta e segura a mão de Sakura, ficando somente a alguns centímetros de distância do rosto dela.

- Sakura... Eu confio em você.

- Tá... – diz, ficando meio corada. "Tudo bem que ele tem noiva e vai se casar daqui a pouco, mas...", ela olha nos olhos dele, "Tenho que admitir: ele é lindo...".

"Nossa... Como ela fica linda assim... Ei, Sasuke, espera aí. Você tem uma noiva, esqueceu? Você simplesmente não pode pensar essas coisas... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não consigo parar de pensar no que ela faz, do jeito que ela sorri... Não consigo parar de pensar na Sakura.", pensa Sasuke.

- Sakura... – diz, se aproximando um pouco mais do rosto dela.

- Sim...? – diz, fazendo o mesmo e fechando os olhos.

-Sasuke, eu simplesmente não sei o que... – diz Hinata, entrando na sala.

Sasuke e Sakura se separam imediatamente.

- Tô atrapalhando...? – pergunta Hinata, os olhando.

- Não, não... – diz Sasuke.

- É, não mesmo. – diz Sakura, pegando algumas folhas que nem sabia o que era. – Er... Eu vou indo, tá, Sasuke?

- Tá... – diz, a olhando.

- É. – diz, meio sem graça e sai da sala.

Sasuke fecha os olhos e suspira. Logo volta o olhar para Hinata e pergunta:

- O que dizia?

- Não, é que... – começa meio distraída. – É que eu não sei o que fazer com a roupa da Temari. As medidas estão todas erradas. E a roupa de Tenten está muito apertada...

- Ah, é isso? Bem, troque as roupas. Faça a Temari vestir as que Tenten e Tenten as de Temari.

- Sim, senhor. – diz, saindo da sala.

Hinata senta em sua mesa e pega o telefone, o qual tinha alguém do outro lado da linha.

- Bem, o senhor Uchiha falou para inverter as roupas da Tenten e da Temari... Como assim "se não servir"? Pelo menos já tentou? ... Ah, se não servir aí você liga de novo! ... Como assim vai mandar fazer outro? ... – Hinata vai falando, aumentando cada vez o tom de voz, deixando Sakura meio assustada. – Quer saber? Vou dizer onde você coloca essas roupas!... Ah, tá bom. É... Passar bem! – e desliga o telefone.

- Nossa... – diz Sakura, baixinho.

- A semana antes do desfile é estressante... – diz Hinata, massageando a cabeça com as duas mãos.

- É... – diz Sakura, sorrindo.

Hinata olha para Sakura.

- Você não parece estressada... E, falando nisso, você e o Uchiha, hein...

Sakura fica vermelha.

- O que você tava pensando, Sakura...?

- Como assim...? – diz Sakura, ainda vermelha, agora olhando para Hinata.

- Ele tem noiva, é praticamente casado já...

Sakura olha para baixo.

- Eu sei, mas... – diz Sakura – não consigo parar de pensar nele... Eu até sonho com ele... Eu... Gosto dele... Realmente gosto...

Hinata suspira.

- Sakura... Não se iluda...

A mulher de cabelos rosados apenas suspira.

- Bem... – diz Sakura, mudando de assunto. – Hoje é sexta e eu não vou ter que buscar Inari, já que hoje quem faz isso é o avô dele... Sabia que ele está gostando de uma garotinha da sala dele...?

Hinata somente olha para Sakura, dava pra ver que ela não estava em seu normal. Não estava animada, otimista, alegre... Estava tão... diferente.

- Sakura... – diz Sasuke saindo de seu escritório. – Você carregou os papéis errados... – e entrega um bolo de papéis a ela.

- Oh, perdão, senhor... – diz, entregando-o os papéis que havia pegado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não...

Sasuke apenas a olha e volta para o seu escritório. No mesmo momento, Ino entra no estabelecimento e olha Sakura com desprezo.

- Olá, servente... – diz arrogantemente.

- Oi, Ino. – Sakura apenas não estava com paciência para escutar as provocações de Ino. – Olha, o Sasuke está no escritório, agora vai...

- Nossa, que mau-humor... – diz, ainda provocando.

- E você nem sabe como. – diz, a olhando furiosamente.

- Quer saber...? Não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível... E, além do mais, eu tenho o Sasuke... E ele é só meu... De mais ninguém...

_"De mais ninguém... De mais ninguém..." _essas palavras ficaram ecoando na cabeça de Sakura. Ino apenas entra na sala de Sasuke.

- Sakura... – diz Hinata, preocupada.

- Não... Eu tô bem... – diz Sakura, tentando forçar um sorriso.

Elas apenas continuam trabalhando. E o dia passou bem rápido, quando se deram conta, já eram 2:45.

- Bem, meninas... – diz Sasuke, saindo de sua sala. – Eu vou para a reunião... E, Sakura... – volta o olhar pra ela. – Se eu não voltar a tempo, as perguntas da entrevista estão na minha mesa, ok?

- Tá. – responde, sorrindo.

O tempo foi passando e passando... E nada de Sasuke chegar.

- Ai, meu Deus... – Sakura andava de um lado para o outro. – Faltam 5 minutos para a entrevista e nada dele chegar!

- Fica calma, Sakura... – diz Hinata, tentando acalmá-la.

- Fica calma? FICA CALMA? COMO EU POSSO FICAR CALMA?

- Sakura...

- Quê?

- Você tá me assustando.

- Ai, desculpa é que eu tô nervosa...

- Relaxa... Você vai fazer as perguntas que o Sasuke colocou no papel. Se você gostar das respostas do cara, você o contrata, senão não.

- É... Tem razão... Não deve ser tão difícil.

As duas vêem um rapaz ruivo entrar no estabelecimento.

- Boa tarde, eu sou Gaara e vim para a entrevista com Sasuke Uchiha.

_Continua..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi!

Então, gostaram? Espero que sim... Se eu fizesse o que eu pretendia fazer tudo nesse único capítulo, ia ficar muito longo e ninguém teria saco de ler, mas prometo que não demoro muito para postar a continuação, tá? Agradeço muito aos reviews:

**Tsubame Hitori – **Oi! Ah, que bom que você está gostando... Espero que continue lendo, espero também que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui. Beijos!

**Oyzukai Sakura – **Oi! Então, tá gostando? Bem, realmente, o Inari vai abrir muitas portas para essa relação dar certo... Mas, se você matar a Ino, a história não vai ter continuação... O.O XD Brincadeira... Bem, muito obrigada, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

**Yuki Blackwell – **Oi! É mesmo, né? A Sakura que é boazinha pra caramba tem um azar do cacete e a Ino que é uma bruxa tem a maior sorte do mundo... Inaceitável! XD ( minha consciência: Jura? Você que é a autora disso aí.. -.-' / eu: Ah, é... n.n' ) Bem, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

**Uchiha Ayu – **Oi! A Ino tá mesmo merecendo uns belos socos, chutes, pontapés, puxões de cabelo, enfim... Espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**-Sakamoto e Motoko- - **Oi! Eu também! ToT Imagina, morar numa casa daqueles e com AQUELE homem ( e que homem... o¬o). Bem, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

**Wan – **Oi! Cara, acho que se eu tivesse o azar que ela tem... Sei lá o que eu faria... Realmente... O Gaara é um ótimo amante ( Ino: eu, hein! Tira olho!). Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!

**Sah Rebelde – **Oi! Que bom que gostou... Será que a sorte da Sakura vai mesmo mudar...? (risada malvada). Brincadeira. Bem, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

**Marimary-chan – **Oi. Ah, que bom que gostou... Fico realmente muito feliz. Bem, espero não ter demorado tanto e espero que você continue lendo também. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

**Hakii – **Oi! Eu fiz a fic pensando nesses dois filmes! XD Se não me engano, o da Lindsay Lohan é aquele "Sorte no amor" ("Just my look"), né? Que tem o McFly e coisa e tal, né? Eu amo esse filme e o vejo obsessiva e compulsivamente (exagero on). Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!

**Nyuu – Lucy - **Oi! Caraca, tadinho do Sasuke... Ele só tem que tomar cuidado pra mão dele não prender na galhada que ele tem. XD Zoa, eu amo o Sasuke-kun e a situação não vai ficar assim por muito tempo, dou a minha palavra ( e, felizmente, aqui minha palavra tem poder. XD ). Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

Bem, espero que tenham gostado... Agradeço a todos que leram... E, por favor, deixem reviews, ok?

Beijos!

My princess Anna 


	6. Chapter 6

Pura sorte

Oi!

Gente, começaram as aulas, né? Que chato! ¬¬ Já quero férias de novo! Sem zoação! As aulas tão muito chatas!!! Mas abafa o caso, né? Espero que, com o passar do tempo, as aulas fiquem melhores. Ai, gente, obrigada por me escutarem. : ) Agora, sem mais delongas (olha que chique! XD), vamos à fic. Boa leitura! Agradecimentos, como sempre, lá no final, ok? Beijos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura simplesmente gelou. "Como assim?", pensava, "Cadê o Sasuke?". Sakura olha para o rapaz ruivo.

- Perdão...? Veio para o que...? – perguntou, na esperança de ter escutado errado a frase que o moço disse.

- Eu sou Gaara, - disse, pegando o currículo e a identidade dentro de um dos bolsos de sua calça. – vim aqui para uma entrevista com o senhor Sasuke Uchiha.

A mulher respirou fundo.

- Me acompanhe, por favor... – disse, apontando uma sala no final do corredor.

O homem foi andando imponentemente para o lugar indicado pela mulher, enquanto a mesma olha para Hinata.

- Socorro... – diz baixo.

Hinata somente a olhou. Não podia fazer nada...

Sakura voltou seu olhar para a sala no final do corredor. "Eu não posso fazer isso...", pensava, "Eu não vou conseguir...", e ia caminhando em passos lentos até a sala.

Ela começou a se lembrar de Sasuke e as palavras que ele havia dito há pouco tempo vieram a sua cabeça: _Eu confio em você._ "Não posso decepcionar o Sasuke, não posso!", pensa, "Eu vou entrar naquela sala e fazer aquela entrevista!", ela levanta a cabeça e entra naquela sala.

Ela se senta à mesa que Sasuke sempre se senta e se sente tão bem... Era como se ele estivesse ali com ela... Como se... Ah, não sei... Ela somente sentia algo... Especial.

O ruivo somente a olhou, estranhando.

- Er... Você não é Sasuke Uchiha, não é?

- Não, não... – responde sorrindo, pegando um papel.

- Ah... – disse o ruivo, sem entender muito.

- É que houve um imprevisto e o senhor Uchiha não pode comparecer... – explica.

- Ah, tá!

Ela olha para o papel em que estavam escritas as perguntas que deveria fazer. "Meu Deus...", pensou, "Que letra é essa...? NÃO DÁ PRA ENTENDER NADA!", ela começava a entrar em estado de desespero.

- Er...

Gaara somente a olhava, dava pra perceber que já estava meio cansado. Normalmente as entrevistas duravam menos de cinco minutos e esse era o tempo que aquela garota estava levando para fazer a primeira pergunta.

Ela olhou para a cara dele meio sem graça.

- Sabe o que é...? É que... – ela ia tentar explicar quando alguém entra na sala. Era seu herói, Sasuke Uchiha. – É que o senhor Uchiha se atrasou um pouco, ele assume daqui, ok? – acabando de dizer isso, ela se levanta e sai da sala.

Assim que vê o rosto de Sakura, Hinata solta umas boas risadas.

- Nunca queira entrevistar ninguém... – diz Sakura, sentando em sua mesa.

- Ah, Sakura, deixe de drama...

- Tô falando sério... Quando fui pegar o papel que o Sasuke tinha deixado as perguntas... Quem disse que consegui entender algo?

Foi aí que Hinata começa a gargalhar. De repente, a porta abre e saem Gaara e Sasuke da sala. O ruivo vai embora e Sasuke pára em frente a mesa de Sakura.

- E então...? –pergunta Sakura, com uma voz meio rouca.

Sasuke a olha e sorri.

- Ele começa na segunda.

Bem, o resto do dia passou normalmente e, já que Sakura não tinha que buscar Inari, ela ficou até o final de seu expediente normal.

Era o final e algumas meninas estavam fazendo alguns planos.

- Tem certeza que não quer vir, Sakura...? – pergunta Hinata.

- Tenho sim... É melhor eu voltar pra casa... Estou meio cansada...

- Ah, então tá... Até amanhã então!

- Até! – dizendo isso, sai andando.

De repente começam a cair grossas gotas de chuva. "Ai, meu Deus...", pensava Sakura, "Por que agora...?". E a chuva só ia aumentando.

Pára um carro ao seu lado. "Ah não... Agora só falta me seqüestrarem...", pensava, andando o mais depressa possível.

- SAKURA! – escuta uma voz vindo atrás de si.

Ela se vira.

- Sasuke...?

Ele se aproxima e a cobre com o guarda-chuva.

- Quer carona?

- Ah, não quero dar trabalho...

- Não, trabalho nenhum... Será um prazer.

Sakura somente sorri e entra no carro. Eles foram conversando sobre várias coisas, família, esportes, filmes, livros... Até que chegaram a uma certa rua... Sasuke abaixa o vidro para perguntar o que estava acontecendo...

- É que a rua foi interditada... – explica o guarda. – O metrô foi todo inundado...

Sakura quase desmaia.

- Essa não... – murmura baixinho.

- O que houve...?

- É que eu uso o metrô para ir pra casa.

Um silêncio amedrontador se instala dentro daquele carro. A única coisa que se dava para escutar era a música do rádio.

- Er... – disse Sakura. – É melhor eu ir...

- Pra onde?

- Pra algum hotel, ou uma pousada... Eu não sei... Aí amanhã eu volto pra casa.

Silêncio.

- Você... – disse Sasuke, num fiasco de voz.

Ela somente o olha.

- Você pode se instalar na minha casa esta noite.

- Mas...

- E eu não aceito _não_ como resposta... – disse, já fazendo a manobra.

Então, eles foram para o prédio onde o Uchiha morava.

- Sasuke... Eu já dei muito trabalho... –disse, saindo do carro que estava parado no estacionamento.

- Claro que não... – responde sorrindo. – Eu que te dou trabalho demais... Além de ter que cuidar do bagunceiro do Inari, ainda me ajuda lá na empresa...

Ela somente sorri e ambos se dirigem até o apartamento de Sasuke.

- Fique a vontade... – diz Sasuke, sentando-se no sofá.

Sakura fecha a porta atrás de si e fica de pé o olhando. Ela já havia estado mais perto dele... Mas nunca assim... Nunca tão... à sós... Aquele era um momento único que, ela sabia bem, podia nunca mais se repetir. Ela começa a espirrar. Suas roupas ainda estavam úmidas por causa da chuva.

Sasuke se levanta e vai até seu quarto, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e volta de lá com um casaco enorme e uma toalha.

- Por favor, - disse o homem. – tome um banho e vista isso.

Sakura somente o olha e, pegando o que ele havia lhe oferecido, assentiu com a cabeça. Tomou um banho quente e relaxante (e de banheira!!!), como não tomava há um bom tempo já...

Quando ia saindo do banheiro, vestida somente com aquele casaco enorme que cobria menos da metade de suas coxas, vê Sasuke segurando um embrulho enorme de...

- PIZZA! – disse a mulher, prendendo seus enormes cabelos e sorrindo.

Eles vão para sala e se sentam no chão, colocando o embrulho da pizza na mesinha de centro. Eles iam assistindo TV e comendo pizza, não havia muita coisa para se fazer além disso. Com o passar do tempo, conversas também iam surgindo, falavam desde o trabalho até a família, desde política até o filme que eles assistiram na semana passada, quando, de repente... Acaba a luz.

Parecia uma escuridão sem fim. A única coisa que eles conseguiam enxergar eram os olhos um do outro. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, só curtindo o momento. Não conseguiam explicar o que estavam sentindo... Era uma coisa totalmente diferente... Era um calor que subia e descia... Era um friozinho na barriga... Pânico, medo, prazer, felicidade... Era tudo.

"Realmente...", pensava Sasuke, "É algo bem diferente do que sinto pela Ino...", e, sem perceber, ia se aproximando dela até que segura sua cintura. Ela não se moveu nenhum centímetro, apenas continuou a fitar aqueles belos olhos que ele tinha. Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais até que seus lábios se tocarem. Sakura segura o rosto dele e o aproxima um pouco mais até que, quando percebem, já estavam ali, se beijando. Finalmente tiveram aquele momento que tanto almejavam desde àquela hora no escritório do Uchiha. Finalmente tiveram a oportunidade... E não havia ninguém para atrapalhar.

Sasuke recupera a consciência e se afasta um pouco, não podia estar fazendo aquilo... Ele iria se casar... E, infelizmente, não era com ela...

- Sakura... –ia dizendo, mas foi silenciado pelos dois dedos que Sakura colocou em seus lábios.

- Não estrague o momento... – disse, em tom baixo e sorrindo.

É verdade... Algo como isso só acontece uma vez na vida, se você tiver muita sorte... Então, o que ele tinha que fazer era curtir ao máximo... Ele então a puxou para si e a beijou mais uma vez, só que dessa vez tentando aprofundá-lo e tentando tomar certas liberdades...

- - - - - - - -

- Ora, Gaara, que coisa tão especial é essa que você tem para me dizer? – diz uma mulher loira, com uma taça de champagne na mão.

- Calma, minha ursinha... – disse o ruivo, acabando de colocar champagne em sua taça e indo abraçar a loira pela cintura. – É claro que você conhece as empresas Uchiha, né?

- Mas é claro!

- E tem uma delas aqui no bairro, certo?

- Certo.

- Então... Eu fui contratado! Começarei a trabalhar lá esta segunda!

- O QUÊ?!

_Continua..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor, não me apedrejem! . Ai, tanto tempo de espera pra isso??? Eu sei que não está muito bom, mas tá aí... Espero que tenham gostado... Agradeço a todas as reviews...

**Haruka's Onigiri **– Então? Gostou? Espero que sim... Bem, está mais um capítulo. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**fuue-chan **– Ai, que bom que você tá gostando... Assim, se você quiser, claro que pode matar a Ino e ficar com o Gaara... Mas só no final da fic, ok? XD Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também... Beijos!

**-Sakamoto e Motoko- **- É né, cara... Ah, eu TINHA que fazer a Hinata entrar senão não teria graça esse beijo chocho que teve nesse cap. XD Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Uchiha Nanah **– Oi! Na moral, meu sonho era ver o Sasuke de terno... Por isso que botei-o assim aqui. XD Menina, já tem tanta gente querendo matar a Ino... Junte-se a turma! XD No final da fic vamos juntar nela, você topa? ) Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**MandyUchiha **– Oi! Obrigada... Que bom que você tá gostando... Espero que tenha gostado da continuação também... Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Uchiha Ayu **– Oi! Obrigada... Que está gostando... Verdade, eles são tão lindos juntos... Amo SasuXSaku... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também... Beijos!

**Sah Rebelde **– Oi! É, né... Você viu? E nesse cap, hein...? Rolou um tipo... "beijo técnico"? XD Não, só imagina a Sakura do jeito que ela é entrando em pânico... Muito comédia... Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Yuki Blackwell **– Oi! HAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUH. Meu Deus... XD Ai, que bom que você gostou do outro cap... Agora imagina a cara da Ino no final desse... Ah, eu pagaria pra ver só o rostinho de desespero dela... Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Nyuu – Lucy **– Oi! Ah, que bom... É né... Agora que eles estão se arrumando que o Gaara entra... (risada malvada). Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. Beijos!

**Uchiha Lara **– Oi! Muito obrigada! D Amei a sua idéia!!! Acho que vou usá-la sim! Nossa, gostei mesmo! Nem tinha pensado nisso... Valeu pela sugestão... Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap também e espero que continue lendo... Beijos! ( e valeu. ) )

**daniela lopes** – Oi! Tá que nem eu, é? Só comecei a ver Naruto por pressão do pessoal lá da escola, até que um belo dia eles vieram e me amarraram no sofá pra eu ver pelo menos um episódio... Aí viciei! XD Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Tsubame Hitori **– Oi! É né... Acho que ela não vai dar conta não... Ainda mais com os dois colados... Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também... Beijos!

**Lizinha-chan **– Oi! Ai, que bom que você gostou... Espero que continue lendo... Muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. Beijos!

E, todos vocês que estão lendo, venho agradecer também. E qualquer coisa, críticas, elogios, sugestões... Podem mandar por review, ok? Se quiserem, também podem me add no MSN, ok? Bem, agradeço muito a todos aqui e deixem reviews!

Beijos,

Tici-chan 


	7. Chapter 7

Pura sorte

45Pura sorte

Oi!

Gente! Quanto tempo! Tá... Eu tenho uma boa explicação pra isso: meu computador deu piti comigo e só agora voltou a funcionar SOZINHO. (claro... só porque meu pai levou no técnico... u.ú). Mas tudo bem, né? Fora isso, as provas tão super difíceis... Minhas notas caíram muuuito (exagero... Tô tirando 8 em tudo.)... E, além disso, foi um bloqueio de criatividade do ca... cete. O.O Fazer o que, né? Bem, aqui vai mais um capítulo da fic... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura! (agradecimentos lá em baixo).

Ps: uma coisa que não deixei clara: o Gaara NÃO sabe que o Sasuke que é o noivo da Ino, ele sabe que ela tem um noivo, mas não imagina que é o Uchiha,ok? ;D

--

O ruivo a olha, meio assustado.

- Algum problema...?

- Não... Nenhum...

- Por que ficou tão assustada então?

- Assustada não... Surpresa... Estou feliz por você... – diz, agora sorrindo.

Ele a sorri de volta e beija seus lábios.

Então, ambos bebem um pouco do champagne da taça. Só que Ino começa a se sentir meio mal, então decide sentar-se.

- O que houve...? – diz, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Nada... É só enjôo...

- De novo?

- É... Eu não sei... Acho que vou ficar doente...

- É... Você passou toda essa semana enjoada, praticamente.

- É... Mas não se preocupe, tenho consulta amanhã... Eles vão descobrir que é uma virose qualquer e me passar um desses remédios que eles sempre passam...

O ruivo sorri e olha pela janela.

- Tá chovendo tanto, né? – comenta Gaara.

- É... – diz a mulher, o olhando. – Mas será isso que irá nos atrapalhar...

Ele simplesmente a olha.

- Mas você não está bem...

- Ah... Estou sim... acredite... – diz, avançando em sua direção e o beijando. – E, além do mais, estamos comemorando...

- - - - - - - -

Sakura e Sasuke ainda estavam lá, curtindo seu momento, quando a luz voltou.

A televisão começou a berrar e eles, no susto, se separam. Eles ficam somente fitando os olhos um do outro.

"Ai...", pensava Sakura, "Não acredito que fiz isso... Ele é meu chefe! E, além disso, ainda é comprometido...! Ai, que foi que eu fiz...?", e, à medida que ia pensando, suas bochechas iam ficando rubras.

Sasuke apenas sorri, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais corada.

- Er... – ela tenta falar, mas as palavras parecem que não saem.

- Diga... – responde, sorrindo.

- Me... me desculpe... – diz, se levantando. – Estar aqui foi um erra, ter te beijado foi um erro, tudo foi um erro...! – e ia tombando em direção a porta, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e impediu sua saída.

-Não entendo... – diz o homem. – Como assim "um erro"?

- Olha... – diz, com a voz trêmula. – Er... Eu não devia ter feito aquilo... Você é meu chefe e é noivo da Ino, vocês vão se casar em breve... E... nada disso devia ter acontecido...

-...

- Escuta... Vamos fingir... que nada disso aconteceu, tá...?

Fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu? Fingir que nada...? Será que ela não sentia nada por ele? Que ela não tinha sentimento algum por ele...? Que peça qualquer coisa, menos que ele finja que não houve nada... Pois foi a coisa mais pura e verdadeira que ele sentiu depois de tanto tempo.

- Mas... por que...? – somente a fitou os olhos.

- Porque não devíamos... Seguimos caminhos diferentes... E é assim que deve ser... – diz, voltando a face para baixo.

Ambos ficam mudos. Lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto de Sakura.

- Bem... – diz o homem, com uma voz firme. – O quarto de hóspedes está pronto e vou mandar prepararem um carro para você amanhã cedo.

E ele vai se afastando, em direção ao seu quarto.

A mulher morde os lábios inferiores. Ela não queria esquecer, não queria fingir que nada daquilo havia acontecido, não queria ter o deixado magoado... Mas era preciso! Além do mais, não demoraria muito para ele se casar... Ela chora baixinho, tentando amenizar a dor, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria nada. E agora? Como iria encarar seu chefe na segunda-feira? Isso pode ter acabado com sua carreira pra o resto de sua vida! Vocês acham exagero, é? E as revistas de fofoca que vão ficar falando dela por aí? Já sei o que dirão: "Ah, mas ninguém lê essas revistas bobas...". Então me respondam: Como as pessoas sabem tanto da vida dos ricos e famosos, hein?

Mas, voltando à história, nada, nada mesmo, podia descrever a dor que ela sentia. Ela, então, se dirigiu para o quarto de hóspedes para tentar dormir um pouco, sem sucesso. Não conseguia ter sossego à noite... Ela primeiro pensava naquele beijo tão... quente. Logo depois vinha o sentimento de culpa, e o resto da cena toda.

- Mas a culpa não é minha! – disse, sentando-se na cama – Ele tem noiva! Ele devia ter pensado antes de... ah, antes! Eu não tenho por quê estar assim... – e deitou-se de novo.

Mesmo dizendo o tempo todo pra si mesma que não havia sido culpa dela, não conseguiu dormir a noite toda...

- - - - - - - - - -

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Sakura já estava no trem a caminho de casa.

Ela olhava para as poucas pessoas à sua volta. Havia uma pessoa entrando no trem, carregando um jornal aberto em frente ao rosto. Numa passada de olho, viu uma pequena reportagem sobre o seu "caso" com Sasuke Uchiha.

- COMO ASSIM?! – disse, pegando o jornal da mão da pessoa.

Bem, a "reportagem" era só uma propaganda de computadores.

- A senhorita está bem? – perguntou o dono do jornal.

- Não... Quer dizer, sim... Estou bem. Toma. – disse, devolvendo o jornal e sentando-se o mais rápido possível.

"Eu hein...", pensava, "Que neura! Calma... Foi só... um beijo... é, só um beijo... Quem não beija, né? É uma coisa tão normal...". Ela olhou pela janela. Era uma manhã fria, sem nada de especial. E a ausência de pensamentos e ações foram a acompanhando até em casa.

- - - - - - - - - -

- E então, doutor? – disse a loira, impaciente.

- Bem, não é nada demais...

- Então o que é?

- Parabéns, a senhora está grávida.

- Como?!

--

É né... É isso... Por favor, não me linchem! .

Espero que tenham gostado... Mas, podem criticar à vontade!

Agradecimentos:

**Anala Blackwell – **huahauahahuahuaha É, troquei sim... : ) hauhauahuhuahuaha Cara, eu também queria ter visto a cara dela... É uma coisa tão... inimaginável (nossa, nem sabia que eu sabia essa palavra... o.o) É, né... Eu também queria essa sorte... Ah, se for pra ela continuar assim a tirarei da fic e me colocarei no lugar! . Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também... Obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Tsubame Hitori –**hauhauahuahuaau Gostou? Bem, tem uma grávida sim, só que não é a Sakura... xD Desculpa pela demora... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também. Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Kritianss**** – **Oi! Que bom que gostou... : ) Bem, não sei se conseguirei colocar NejiTen e ShikaTema, mas tentarei... ; D Obrigada pela sugestão... Beijos!

**Uchiha Lara –** Oi! Ah, que bom que você está gostando... Bem, vejamos o que a Ino vai aprontar agora... Beijos e muito obrigada!

**Sah Rebelde –** Oi! Hahauahuahhauaha Não, imagina... Sabe aquelas letras tipo que você não consegue ler e você depende disso pra poder fazer alguma coisa... Nossa, eu me virava do avesso... Gostou? :D Beijo técnico, né? XD Alguém mais quer? (levanta a mão). XD Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. aqui também... Beijos!

**Oyzukai Sakura – **Oi! Ah, brigada... : ) Realmente, não vejo o porquê dele se importar com esse casamento... Todos sabemos que ela é uma vaca que só quer o dinheiro dele! -.-' (Tudo bem que eu sou a autora, mas abafa o caso! XD). Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também... Beijos!

**Danocachan – **Oi! Obrigada... :) Desculpa pela demora... Espero que tenhas gostado... Beijos!

**Uchiha Nanah – **Oi! Então vamos bolar um bom plano (risada malévola). É, né... Chifre na Ino também, poxa! Direitos iguais! u.ú hauhauahahuahuah Não tem vocação mesmo... Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Lizinha-chan – **Oi! Hauhauhauauaauauahu Que bom que gostou... Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também... Beijos!

**Marimary-chan – **Oi! Poxa, obrigada... É, né... As aulas tão atrapalhando a minha vida... Ao invés de eu ter tempo pra dormir, não... Acorde às 5:50 para estar às 7 no colégio... Sacanagem isso... / Bem, espero que tenha gostado... beijos!

**Hyuuga Florine – **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Bem expressivo você. xD Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Nyuu – Lucy – **Oi! Hauahuahauahuahha É né... Imagina se o Gaara decide contar pra Ino... Ah, que bom que você gostou... : ) É, né... Ham! Sasuke, Sasuke... xD Que bom que você tá gostando... Beijos!

**kunai-chan e anna dango – **Oi! Hauhauahuahuahuaauahuah Olha, só tô deixando você matar por que é (foi) seu niver! Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Pukazitah – **Leitora nova? Que honra! : ) Que bom que gostou... Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também... Beijos!

**Danocachan – **Ai, desculpa... . Foi a falta de criatividade, a falta de tempo... e quando eu tive idéia o computador parou... . Mil perdões, mesmo...

**daniela Lopes – **Oi! Desculpaaa! . Não queria ter demorado tanto... Sabe como é, né? É preguiça misturado com tudo... / Vou fazer de tudo para que não aconteça de novo... Espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Maryh-chan – **Oii! Brigadaa... : ) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. também... Beijos!

Nossa, gente!! Quase 60 reviews!! MELDELSDOSEL!! Lol Que Feliiiz! D

Agradeço muito a todos que continuam lendo, pelos que não me abandonaram... Agradeço a todos!! Muito obrigada, genteee!

Bjs,

Tici-chan 


	8. Chapter 8

Pura sorte

Pura sorte

E aí pessoal? Final das férias, huh? Ah, tem problema não, daqui a pouquinho já começam as outras! :D

Eu não sei se eu já falei, mas eu acabei de ler um livro muuuuito bom, o nome é "Twilight" ("Crepúsculo", na versão em português), é sério, se tiverem a chance, leiam, vale muito a pena, principalmente pra quem gosta daqueles suspenses misturados com romance. É um livro realmente muito bom... Mas ok! Vamos a fic! Agradecimentos lá em baixo e boa leitura!

--

Ino, quando saiu do consultório, estava mais pálida do que já era.

- E agora...? – perguntava para si mesma.

Entrou numa lanchonete, sentou-se e apoiou sua cabeça numa de suas mãos.

- Posso ajudar? – veio a garçonete com um bloco de anotações na mão.

- Bem, se você souber como eu engano meu noivo fingindo que o bebê que estou esperando é dele, aí sim você me ajudaria, e muito!

A garçonete ficou parada a olhando, até que tomou coragem e falou:

- Durma hoje com ele.

- Hum...? – Ino a olhou, distraidamente.

- Durma hoje à noite com ele e daqui há uma semana você fala "estou grávida!".

- Essa até que não é uma má idéia... Espera, que dia é hoje?

- Sábado.

- Ótimo! O pirralho vai estar na casa do avô... E o outro dá pra falar que eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Perfeito!

- Que bom... Agora em que posso servi-la?

- Hum... me vê esse _milkshake _de morango.

- Fica pronto num instantinho, senhora! – disse a garçonete, anotando o pedido no seu bloquinho e indo em direção ao balcão.

- - - - - -

Sakura tinha acabado de chegar em casa. Se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto.

- Foi só um beijo... – ficou repetindo para si mesma.

Nisso, o telefone toca.

- Alô?

- _Sakura? Oi, é a Hinata, desculpe... Te acordei?_

- Não... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Não... É que, aqui já está uma loucura... Eu sei que seu turno começa daqui a uma hora, mas... _

- Não, tudo bem... Tô indo pra aí agora! – e desligou o telefone.

Não aconteceu nada de interessante no caminho, mas, em compensação, quando chegou no trabalho... Nunca tinha visto aquilo tudo tão movimentado.

- Ai, que bom que você chegou! – Hinata ia em sua direção, aliviada.

- O que é isso? – Sakura olhava deslumbrada para todos os lados.

- Vá se trocar e pegue um café bem ali que eu te explico tudo.

Sakura seguiu todas as instruções dadas e logo foi se encontrar com Hinata, que estava sentada em sua mesa atendendo os telefonemas.

- E aí? O que tá acontecendo? – Sakura sentou-se em sua mesa.

- Amanhã é o desfile! – Hinata respondeu em desespero. – Tudo o que vai rolar fica por nossa conta, ou seja, se alguma coisa der errado...

- A gente tá na rua, entendi! – Sakura olhou para os papéis em cima de sua mesa. – O que é isso?

- Passe nessas lojas aí e pegue as roupas que estão escritas bem aí do lado... E tem que ser rápido porque as modelos já vão chegar!

- E lá vou eu de novo...

- Ah! E, Sakura...

- O que? – a olhou, um olhar entediado.

- Na volta me traz um capuccino.

Sakura somente revirou os olhos e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

E lá foi Sakura, correndo de um lado para o outro com os montes de sacolas de lojas de roupas. Além da demora das vendedoras, nada demais aconteceu no tempo em que passou na rua. A não ser quando voltava para o escritório...

- Não, não, não! – falava, enquanto colocava todas as roupas sujas de lama dentro da sacola.

Distraidamente, tropeçou e todas as roupas caíram numa possa de lama.

- E agora...? – murmurou... e logo começou a chover.

Ela olhou para cima, incrédula.

- Legal... – um sorriso sínico surgiu em seu rosto e se levantou, limpando sua roupa. – E agora? Meu salto quebra? Minha roupa rasga? Um raio cai na minha cabeça? Anda! Tô esperando... Eu sei que isso pode acontecer a qualquer momento... – e olhou para baixo, tentando segurar algumas lágrimas que queriam cair.

- Sakura?

- Sasuke? – diz, virando-se. – Digo... senhor Uchiha.

Ele somente a olhou e estendeu-a seu guarda-chuva.

- Anda, antes que pegue um resfriado.

- Er... senhor Uchiha, as roupas...

- Relaxa... Foi tudo cancelado na última hora... o desfile vai ser só semana que vem...

Sakura somente olhou para baixo, com o rosto fervendo de raiva... e espirrou.

- Perdão... – disse, pegando um lencinho (molhado) de seu bolso. – Ah, que bom...

Sasuke coloca a mão na testa da mulher.

- Você está ardendo em febre... – e a olha. – Anda, entra no carro.

- Mas...

- AGORA!

Ela somente o obedece. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre os dois.

- Er... – Sakura começou a falar. – sobre ontem à noite...

- Esquece Sakura... Você tinha razão. Eu vou me casar e você... bem, você é minha secretária. – disse em tom firme.

- É... acho que sim... – respondeu, meio desajeitada.

Então, chegaram ao hospital.

--

E aí? Gostaram? Tomara que sim... bem, aqui os agradecimentos:

**kunai-chan e anna dango – **Oi! Hauahuahuahauahah Vamos nessa! (pega um fuzil). Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap. aqui também... Beijos!

**Hyuuga Florine – **Oi! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Expressiva você, hein! xD Brincadeira... Tadinha mesmo... / Tomara que goste desse cap. também... Beijos!

**Sah Rebelde – **Oi! Hauhauahauhauahuahau Mais alguém? Pegue a senha, por favor… Na moral, que garota não ficaria com um beijinho (nem que fosse na bochecha) de Sasuke Uchiha? É, cara, não fazem mais pcs como antigamente... (balançando a cabeça). Bem, tomara que tenha gostando... Beijos!

**Marimary-chan – **Oi! Sumi não! xD Bem, obrigada... Espero que goste desse cap. também... Beijos!

**Natsumi Takashi – **Oi! xD Eu sou máááá... hoho Mas, enfim, muito obrigada... Espero que esteja gostando... Beijos!

**Lizinha-chan – **Oi! Ah, obrigada! Espero que esteja gostando... Vamos ver agora o que Ino aprontará, né? Hauhuahuahua Beijos!

**-Sakamoto e Motoko- -- **Oi! Hauhauahuahuah é verdade... Ficaria beeem esquisito ela aparecer grávida para o Sasuke sem... bem. Mas, enfim, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

E para todos os que estão acompanhando, meus agradecimentos.

Não esqueçam das reviews...

Beijos,

Tici-chan 


	9. Chapter 9

Pura sorte

Oi gente! Quanto tempo... Antes de começar a fic eu venho fazer um comunicado:

Sim, estou ciente de que houve a reforma da gramática, só que, até eu conseguir me acostumar com essa grande confusão que fizeram na nossa escrita, TODAS as minhas fanfics continuarão sendo escritas segundo as antigas regras gramaticais, ou seja, continuarei usando acentos, hífens, trema (quando eu lembrar) e todo o resto que tiraram.

Bem, agora que já falei o que tinha que falar, vamos a fic... Espero que todos gostem deste capítulo. Como de costume, agradecimentos no final. Boa leitura! : )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Viu senhor Sasuke? – dizia Sakura, saindo do hospital. – Eu disse que era um simples resfriado.

- Não custava nada checar. – dizia o chefe, abrindo a porta do carro para que ela entrasse. – Você está indo para...

- Para a estação de trem, por favor.

E ele começou a dirigir. O silêncio ainda estava massacrante entre eles e, para quebrar essa atmosfera, resolveu ligar o som.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Liguei para ela pela primeira vez ontem  
Finalmente achei a parte que faltava em mim  
Senti tão perto, mas você estava tão longe  
Fiquei sem ter o que dizer_

- Er... Não seria melhor... – Sakura começa a falar.

- Trocar de estação? – Sasuke completa.

- É...

- Por mim...

- É... Não tem problema nenhum... É só uma música... Pode deixar...

Ele sorriu.

- Eu até que gosto dessa música. – disse Sakura.

- Eu também...

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Agora eu estou sem palavras, no limite,  
sem ar,  
Eu nunca pensei que o bichinho do amor me pegaria de novo  
Desesperado, perdidamente apaixonado no momento,  
Eu nunca pensei que o bichinho do amor me picaria de novo_

- E como vão os preparativos para o...? – ia dizendo Sakura quando foi interrompida por Sasuke.

- Desfile? Eu já disse, vai ser só na semana que vem...

- Eu queria dizer o casamento.

- Ah... Estão indo.

- Hum...

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Eu não consigo tirar seu sorriso da minha mente  
(Eu não consigo te tirar da minha mente)  
Eu penso em seus olhos o tempo todo  
Você é linda, mas nem ao menos tenta  
(você nem ao menos, nem ao menos tenta)  
Modéstia é tão dificil de encontrar_

- Eu... – começou Sakura.

-...?

- Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem assim entre nós.

- Assim como?

- Assim! Essa... distância... Não sei explicar... – dizia no meio dum suspiro.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer... – e baixou o olhar.

- E...

- Chegamos. – disse Sasuke, parando numa calçada.

- Ah, sim... – disse, tirando o cinto de segurança.

- ...

- E, senhor Sasuke...

- Sim?

- Eu... Não me arrependo de ter te dado aquele beijo.

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Eu a beijei pela primeira vez ontem_

- Nem eu de ter a beijado.

- E, se eu pudesse, teria feito tudo do mesmo jeito... Eu sei que você deve ter odiado, mas... O que disse?

E ele a puxou para um beijo.

_Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you… see?_

_Tudo o que eu desejei que seria  
De repente, eu esqueci como falar  
Desesperado, sem ar, querida você não... vê?_

E ela o correspondeu, deixando-o até se aprofundar um pouco mais.

De repente, ela parou e o afastou.

- Mas, isso não quer dizer que isso seja certo.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
Love Bug again  
_

_Agora eu estou sem palavras, no limite,  
sem ar,  
Eu nunca pensei que o bichinho do amor me picaria de novo  
Desesperado, perdidamente apaixonado no momento,  
Eu nunca pensei que seria picado pelo bichinho do amor de novo._

_Bichinho do amor de novo._

- Mas você... – disse Sasuke, meio atrapalhado.

- Disse que não me arrependo de ter o beijado, mas não que eu concorde com isso... Acho melhor a gente... A gente parar por aqui, antes que isso se torne algo mais sério.

Acabando de dizer aquilo, saiu do carro.

Ele a seguiu e, ao alcançá-la, segurou seu braço.

- Por favor... – disse Sakura, num murmúrio.

- Eu posso acabar com tudo, com casamento, noivado, namoro, tudo!

- Não! Você vai se casar! Vai ter filhos, vai ser feliz! E ela te ama muito... Não faça isso com ela... Eu fui só... um casinho de um dia ou dois... Ela vai ser quem vai ficar com você o resto da vida!

- Mas...

- Não tem "mas"... Acabou, Sasuke... Acabou.

Então, soltou-se e entrou num trem.

Ele entrou num carro e dirigiu até em casa. Ao entrar, Ino o abraçou e perguntou:

- Onde estava, amor?

- Eu... – quando ia falar, as palavras de Sakura invadiram sua cabeça. – Eu estava fechando a empresa, só.

- Ah... – disse o beijando. – Que tal passarmos esta noite aqui...

- Aqui?

- Isso, bem aqui, só eu, você e aquela cama bem ali. – disse, apontando para o quarto dele.

Apesar de não amá-la, Sakura tinha razão: Ino o amava muito... E ela merecia ser feliz.

- Claro... – disse, tirando dela um daqueles beijos de cinema.

Então, foram para o quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não me linxem, por favor!! TT-TT

Ah, gente, eu TINHA que fazer isso... Não resisti... Bem, espero que tenham gostado... A música "Lovebug" pertence aos Jonas Brothers... E desculpem pela confusão, é que eu não sei fazer Songfics direito...

Aqui estão os agradecimentos:

**rafa-chan e anna dango – **Muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Beijos!

**Tie-chan – **Obrigada! Que bom que esteja gostando... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui também... Beijos!

**Laila' cerejaa – **Oi! Obrigada! Que bom que esteja gostando... Assim, eu também não gosto da Karin, mas eu queria alguém p. Fazer par com o Gaara, sabe? E a Karin é aquele tipo de personagem que eu amo deixar sozinha. xD Mas, bem... Espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**LadyMilleh – **Oi! Obrigada... Review michuruca nada! Eu que peço desculpas pela demora. Beijos!

**Diana – **Oi! Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos!

**Marimary-chan – **Oi! Hauahuahauhauhauah Desculpa pela demora... Mas espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Uchiha Lara – **Oi! É... a Ino tá grávida... Será que ela vai mesmo conseguir enganar o Sasuke ou será que o bebê nascerá ruivo? Isso é uma coisa que saberemos nos próximos capítulos da fanfic "Pura Sorte". xD hauhauhauahua Brincadeira... Realmente, quem não gostaria de receber um beijo desse chefe aí, hein? Hauahuaau Espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**alanaakasha21 – **Oi! Muito obrigada... : ) Espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Naemi – **Oi! Ah, cara... Eu trocaria a minha sorte com ela só p. receber um beijo do Sasuke... xD Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS – **Oi! Pode deixar, aviso sim... : ) Que bom que está gostando... Beijos!

**Carol – **Oi! Realmente, Twilight é muito bom... Já acabei de ler, vi o filme na estréia... Que lindo, cara... Se bem que eu gostei muuuito mais do livro... Que bom que você tá gostando da fic... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Beijos!

**s2gemeasS2 –** Oi! Hauahuahuahauhauah A culpa é sua se a Sakura for infeliz o resto dessa fic inteira. xD Amei sua opnião... Muito obrigada... Agora as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes (assim espero). (já com o vestido de noiva e um buquê na mão) Eu sou a primeira!! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... Beijos!

**Fernanda – **Oi! Ah, muito obrigada... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também... E desculpe a demora. Beijos!

**Rose Read – **Oi! Obrigada... Ah, cara, é a preguiça e a falta de criatividade que atacam essa pobre autora... Mas, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

** Shinoda – **Oi! Ah, que bom que está gostando... Obrigada também por "favoritar", é uma grande honra para essa ficwriter aqui. o.o Beijos!

**Lovenly – **Oi! Muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Beijos!

**Juuh-chan – **Oi! Hauahuahauhauhauahuahua O Sasuke que tem um bando de chifres e você com pena do Gaara... xD Mas é mesmo... Tadinho... A Ino é uma interesseira... Bem, espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Uzumaki-Ayame-chan – **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK... Quer dizer, sim senhor! o.o Espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Sabrina – **Oi! Eu tenho talento...? (olhinhos brilhando) Muito obrigada! Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Lucy – **Oi! Que será que vai acontecer, hein? Só lendo para descobrir! xD Bem, espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Tara-chan - ** Muito obrigada! Espero que esteja gostando... Beijos!

Bem, espero que todos que leram, tenham gostado... Muito obrigada a todos!

Beijos,

Tici-chan 


End file.
